Kondor
Kondor (ang. Condor) to dwudziesta piąta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Rapa Phooey!, przez Alejandro, Cody'ego, Heather i Sierre gdy zwracają kolorowe jajka kondora do gniazda matki kondora. Zgodnie z sugestią Chrisa, śpiewają także, aby kondor był spokojny podczas wyzwania. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro: To ja, wysoki, I tak przystojny. Przyniosę maleństwa z powrotem... Kondorze milcz. Idę! Pozwól wygrać mi. Ja mam ochraniacz, Więc bij mnie wściekle. Daruj sobie. Jeśli masz jakieś obiekcje. Milcz kondorze. Do finału dopuść mnie. O nie! Chris: Cody! Cody: Problem mam... Och dlaczego to kondor... Czemu to kondor. Problem mam? Bo jestem tu sam? Z kondorem... Uwierz, och uwierz! Przyjacielem twym jestem, Jajek już nie chcę jeść! Moja lukrecja! Chris: Dobra wiadomość! Będziesz miał jeszcze jedną szansę! Ale najpierw... Sierra: Mamą jestem, więc nie krytykuj już mnie! Po pierwsze kurczak mój już, z żółtka wykluł się! Słodziutki bądź! Do trójki wpuść mnie w prosto stąd. Cody Junior! Nie, tylko nie ciotka Heather! Chris: Heather? Heather: Nie... Sierra: Waaaaah! Heather: Nienawidzę, nienawidzę tak tych stworzeń, Do trzydziestki mej chcę chociaż pożyć. Te palanty spierz. To przez nie to jest, Ej "Cody Dwa", Nie ze mną tak, Już ostatni raz, robisz tak! Tak! Słodki kondorze, W finale teraz jestem ja! |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro: I'm tall, I'm tanned, I'm young, I'm handsome. I've come here to bring back your wee ones... So, hush my sweet, condor. Let me win this one, please. So try, attack me! But, I won protection. I don't feel that pecking. So, save your objections. Hush, now, condor, Let me in the final three. Whoah! Oof! Aw, no! Ah! Chris: Next! Cody: I, oh, I-I-I... I've got problems with condors... Problems with condors. Why, oh, why-y-y? Am I not at home? I ponder... Trust me, oh, trust me-e! I'm your best friend, And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in! My licorice! Oof! Chris: Good news! You can have another chance later! But first... Sierra: I'm a mom now, so don't be giving me flak! Cause my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sa-ack! So, hush, my sweet! Let me into the final three! Cody Jr.! No, not Auntie Heather! Chris: Heather? Heather: I... Sierra: Waaaaah! Heather: How I-I-I... Sierra: Oof! Heather: How I really hate these birdies, And I wanna live to see my thirties. These, these feathered jerks. They're bringing me strife, And "Cody II," I'm not your wife, For the last time! Get a life! Yes! Thanks, my sweet condor, Now I'm in the final three! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Cody jest jedynym śpiewakiem, który nie wspomina o chęci bycia w finałowej trójce podczas piosenki. Ciągłości *To najdłuższa śpiewana rola, którą Cody ma w sezonie. Po raz pierwszy ma solówkę od czasów Cygański rap. *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek w której śpiewali wszyscy uczestnicy obecnie biorący udział w programie. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Nim umrze się, Musi się udać i Versus. *Wiele wcześniejszych momentów z udziałem Alejandro miało melodię podobną do muzyki w tle tej piosenki, na przykład gdy rozmawiał z Heather o tym, jak się w nim podkochuje. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Owce trzeba strzyc, Lekcja chińskiego, W hawajskim stylu, Musi się udać i Versus. *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek, w której wyzwanie kończy się po zakończeniu piosenki. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Lekcja chińskiego i Versus. Odniesienia *Bity i gitarowe riffy w tej piosence są podobne do piosenki The Pick of Destiny Tenacious D. Błędy *Jaja Alejandro znikają podczas wspinaczki, ale pojawiają się ponownie, gdy dociera na szczyt gniazda. *Kiedy Cody wspina się, włosy z tyłu jego głowy są dłuższe niż zwykle. *Kiedy kondor uderza głową w Cody'ego, okazuje się, że ma zęby, chociaż ptaki nie mają zębów. *Kiedy Cody dociera na szczyt, jego kosz jest okrągły, ale kiedy ląduje na ziemi, kosz jest kwadratowy. Galeria Ogólne = Kondor_(01).png|''To ja...'' Kondor_(02).png|''...wysoki,'' Kondor_(04).png|''I tak przystojny.'' Kondor_(05).png|''Przyniosę maleństwa z powrotem, kondorze milcz.'' Idę! Kondor_(06).png|''Ja mam ochraniacz. Więc bij mnie wściekle.'' Daruj sobie. Kondor_(07).png|''Jeśli masz jakieś obiekcje.'' Milcz kondorze. Kondor_(08).png|''Do finału dopuść mnie.'' Kondor_(09).png|O nie! Kondor_(10).png|''Problem...'' Kondor_(11).png|''...mam...'' Kondor_(12).png|''Och dlaczego to kondor czemu to kondor.'' Kondor_(13).png|''Problem mam?'' Kondor_(14).png|''Bo jestem tu sam? Z kondorem...'' S03E22 Cody i kondor..jpeg|''Uwierz, och uwierz!'' Kondor_(15).png|''Przyjacielem twym jestem,'' Kondor_(16).png|''Jajek już nie chcę jeść!'' Kondor_(17).png|Moja lukrecja! Kondor_(18).png|''Mamą jestem, więc nie krytykuj już mnie!'' Kondor_(19).png|''Po pierwsze kurczak mój już, z żółtka wykluł się!'' S03E22 Sierra i Cody jr.jpg|Słodziutki bądź! Kondor_(20).png|''Do trójki wpuść mnie w prosto stąd.'' S03E22 Heather wdrapuje sie.png|Cody Junior! Nie, tylko nie ciotka Heather! Nie... Kondor_(21).png|''Nienawidzę, nienawidzę tak tych stworzeń, do trzydziestki mej chcę chociaż pożyć.'' Kondor_(22).png|''Te palanty spierz.'' Kondor_(23).png|''To przez nie to jest,'' Kondor_(24).png|''Ej "Cody Dwa",'' Kondor_(25).png|''Nie ze mną tak,'' Kondor_(26).png|''Już ostatni raz, robisz tak!'' Kondor_(27).png|Tak! Słodki kondorze, w finale teraz jestem ja! |-| Błędy = Kondor_(05).png|Gdzie Alejandro ma jaja kondora podczas wspinaczki. Kondor_(10).png|Włosy z tyłu głowy Cody'ego są dłuższe niż zwykle. S03E22_Kondor_z_zębami.png|Kondor ma zęby. Kondor_(14).png|Koszyk Cody'ego jest okrągły... Kondor_(17).png|...ale gdy ląduje na ziemi, jest kwadratowy. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki